


CroVen - Characters, families and more

by ElektraCroven



Category: ElektraCroVen, Vegeta - Fandom, crossover - Fandom
Genre: Choopers, Crossover, F/M, Harley Davidson - Freeform, Heavy Metal, Original Fanfictional demo, Other, Planet Vegeta, Wacken, hard rock, king vegeta - Freeform, vegeta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:33:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24761638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElektraCroven/pseuds/ElektraCroven
Summary: THis is where I am goin to write down about characters, family names and etc.etc. etc. It's like a side information about this story, you didn't know or you did
Relationships: Elektra and Vegeta - couple, Euphoria and Maks - Elektras and Markos brothe and sister, Marko and Elektra - sister and brother, Xerxie and Vladika - Elektra's and Marko's parents





	CroVen - Characters, families and more

_Families_

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

**CroVienInas**

CroVen is a guardian of our family (more like our dads sides family, well I feel more related), that has two heads and a body of a human ,-Cro – starnds for crow, Ven – from the word Raven, CroVenians always were known as brave, proud and very gifted family lione, all the people, that belonged to CroVenians were highly respected individuals, among others dities and authorities, because we always were one step ahead of our time. Sometimes even King Vegeta feared us, since all of our family members were serving among elets in a front line, by comming up with original plans and startegies of how to crush our enemy from inside‘nour with only few people ion a battelfield and fought like ruthless foaming satans, but had respect and most of the time was pretty proud of the things we did and were doing, we have changed the culture of art, music, sience – just name it, our defence were unbreakable. Some people were terified of our presence and the things we are creating, some of the werer fascinated by things we did, there‘s always gonna be 50/50, not only that, my family also stands for fighting spirit, creativity, resilience, inteligence, sience. Bearears of this name are stronger than people would thing, our anchestros have faced more then some personas cour ever imagine.

From the very beggining we had to fight for our rights, four our freedome and for our name, for our tital, only when King Vegeta rose to the throne, CroVenians became protected under the Kings wings and all the doors for us were opened

_Me – Elektra CroVen – I am half werewolf, half saiyan, was starter on planet Earth, but born on planet Vegeta, you see, I am halfblood of my royal wererwolf family, since my mother are The Queen of Werewolves. I am very stubborn person, not afaraid to take any chalange that arises on my path, just like the real CroVeanIan, I am fighting with reagefull movements, I am creating with power of creation, always trying to come up with a briliant plan, when it's needed, always going for music. - after all, this is my family tree, I am CroVenIan. Especially it can be seen through my art, fashion deisigns - Terry Mug, Vivi West, Tai Lee, always had my back in fashion industry since the day I have depudet with my first collection, that blow everybody away, musicaly instrumental carrier, that I have started out with "KISS" - my favourite band and after The Farewell Tour, I have strated my own band "Black Bat Flower" as a KISS futher project under the stage name Tacca Chantrieri - but perfoming with KISS, I have gained a lot of friends from amaizing bands, had a chance to say few words with guys from Sabaton - Joakim, Tommy ,Par, Chriss and Hannes - will always give a peace of advice regardless if it's life or show stuff. Obviosly Tommy and Eric staying together with me and goes out on stage every now and then. You'll know more in latter chapters._

_Vegeta – Proud Saiyan Prince, at times can be very stubborn, loose, time after time I can bump heads with him, can be very sacrastic, always speeks his mind, always will give you an advice that you need to hear, not the one you want to hear, he's not afraid to take any challange, rather he feels very exited, regardles of how strong his opponement is, even he may loos it will hurt him for a while, but I always encorege him to continiue with his training, because I belive in him, although, he can be very efective, very carring, even charming if he wants, he has all kind of sweet emotions, it‘s just he‘ like to share it in privacy or in between close friends and family. Although, my favourite thing about him is that, he is just like me, he will put a lot of work, a lot of passion in to his training and he found his own way to reach his super saiyan form, honestly, sometimes I am catching a glips of his acction and it makes me to be stoned from how amaizing he is, the though of how much he loves to train is written all over him, no it screams so loudly, that is immposible to hear your self. Although he want to train with me, but I am not going to train whim him, until he is not going to jam on a guitar with me - it's cheesy thing to do, but darn it!_

_Marko CroVen - My brother, few years older than me, gets along with Vegeta pretty well, actually, when they met each other, they were headbanging on each other‘s nerves a lot, but it didn‘t took long enough to get along, since Vegeta took Marko seriously after some time and he started to see him as a family._

_Vladislav CroVen– My dad, here on Earth he went after the path of boxing._

_Maks Whak – My brother from another father, he is a full blodeed werewolf, yes, me, Marko, Maks and Euphoria are my siblings, we are sharing the same mother, it‘s just those two have a different father, I will tell abou tmy mother a bit later. But just like Euphoria, he is a very nasty and snaky person, what do you expexting from a gemeni?Yes, they are inteligent people, but they want to be seen as a right person, the only truth are theirs and only theirs, but if he needs sopmething, he gets a bit sneaky and can use you, all the way he wants – that is called manipulation_

**_Whokans_ **

_Royal werewolf family that is ruled by my mother Xerxe, when my father arrived on Earth for a mission to find something, he met a woman, that was very beautifull and wise, with her first husband, she have devorced, because he were using hew good family name for his own deeds, but whem my mom met my father, she was stuned by his sharp mind, inteligence, by the way he was carring himself, no matter where he went, he always were nice and always were landing a hand of help, even when he shouldn't had to. Honestly speeking, he fall for my mom's outspoken, speeches and_

_Xerxe Whokan - My mother that dispices me, since Ihave choose my dad's side, my realation ship with her, never where that close in a first place_

_Maks Whokan - Our brother_

_Euphoria Whokan– My sister, that is few older than me, more like she‘s middle one, she‘s a tottal whore, she goes after every man, that are beautifull, bilionered rich bitches and the ones that has status in life, even though she‘s the one who banished me from my own home and basicly stole my throne from my sight, perhaps mother was aginst me, as a ruller, since, I wasn‘t not old enough, nor not even a full blodded werewolf,but when the people of our kingdome, became very uplifted, with the news, she became very jelous and she just made up a plan of my sherade, that evensually, I payed her back with a revenge, that cosed a curent situation between werewolves, ghouls and vampires, sometimes_

_Blood/not blood related peeps:_

_Michael- My blood brother, from another father, yes, another, full blooded werewolf, he is the only person, from all those other two, that always were on my side._

_Paul Stanley –My uncle, that plays in KISS, full bloded saiyan, for some reasons he lives here on Earth, my father will have to do a lot of explenation!!!!_

_Tommy Thayer -_

_ERic Singer -_

_Gene Simmons -_

_Vilke – My Siter from another Family, I met her inside of our clan borders „Triginta Unus Noctuæ“31 owl of freedome, I got along with her pretty quickly, since both of us, were pretty simmilar with our backstories, but very diferent in the same time. She is very stuborn, hot headed, will always attack first, she may not show it, but she is very carring, even though she doesn't want to addmit it,_

_Oscar – my ex,I don‘t want to bring out the memories, but he went with another girl, ex is an ex._

_Healers:_

_**7+3 =** Seven Archangels, Metatron, Abaddon and a Fallen Morning Star, that always were protecting my family, from the day the first CoVenInan were born, mostly I am connected to Raziel, Gabriel and Michael. Usually, people sees Archangels as good friends, that always helps humanity and are leading them in to their destiny, by protecting the, but they are feared by people, since they know, they are powerfull creatures, that can do nasty things if needed, but they kill only, when they're making sure, if it is a right thing to do nor if it's worthy, sometimes, they can act on their own and get punished latter on. Fallen Morning Star was always honest with me, he made my eyes to open up and see the thing for who they actually are, made me see the truth and lies, what is good and what is bad._

_Oxers - Holy trinity_

_Coco Jo – He is working in_

_Dzeus –_

_Iva – A hiden, secret helaer, that owns her own atelje_

_Kleopatra_

_People:_

_Dax Bo_

Viva – I used to go to school together, but as we grow up, we went on our own 

Kivi –My bandmate

Zack Rime –cMy co-ovorker, that I am workig at a guitar shop, on my free times

Toro Lazlo –Drummer of my Black Bat Flower

Ono Rokoko –Night club owner, where Natasha and BO are working

Piuwie Lee 

Kiesha - russian haker

Nikita – russian haker

Ženia – russian haker

Lukas –My guitar tech

Black Orchid – Natashas co-vorcer in prestigios night

**Clans**

_„Tiginta Unus Nocyuce“_ _-_ _A clan that is made out of outsiders and are fighting for it‘s freedome and for the damned one, always protecting innocent people from authoritie, it was created by Ūter – a person that was banished from his own hometown, a wi_

 _„De septem gladii_ _“_ _ Seven of Swords  _ _–_ _Monriel, a founder of the clan_ _„_ _De animalibus MCMXCVIII_ _“_ _ animals of 1998  _ __ _The best of the best, the strongest clan of werewoves, only_ _„Hertz“_ _are second to them I could say they are equol,wich they have an alience, but both clans_


End file.
